Secret Valentine
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: Bella's daughter, Ali, has grown into a fine young woman leading a double life. But when her anger takes over, her real father is revealed. When she sets out to find him she discovers family secrets and her mother's mysterious past. Sequel to Tears of Joy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Well I finally got around to typing this. Its the first Chapter of Secret Valentine! The sequal to Tears of Joy! This is mostly from Ali's point of view.... 13 years later I think. (that is if she was 5 in TOJ) But any wayz I hope you like it. I also hope you actually remember what happened in TOJ because I finished that such a long time ago! But its summer now so that means I'll have more time to type! especially since I'm not like doing anything this summer!**

* * *

I leaned in for a quick kiss before running off to my car. Mom was going to get mad if I wasn't home on time because Uncle Emmett was making dinner for me tonight. I waved at Trevor as I was pulling out of the parking lot. I also knew Mom would be mad if she found out I had been making out with a guy. If I got caught she'd probably suck poor Trevor's blood, but that's what happens when you live with vampires.

Mom had told me all about the vampires I was living with when I had turned fifteen, three years ago. She reminded me about how, after she got married to Dad, she had left for a year. She explained that it had been so she could learn to resist human blood after she was changed without me around. _Because I was still human_.

I hated it. I felt so insufficient. I was slow and couldn't hear half of what they could. And the worst thing, none of them really knew how to cook even though they always insisted on doing it.

Emmett's cooking tonight was going to be…interesting. He was only allowed to cook for me once a month, although I usually wished it was once a year (or not at all). Mom always told me to be nice to my uncle because he was "sensitive" although you would never guess it by looking at him.

I pulled Dad's Volvo into the car next to Alice's Porsche. I sat for a moment clearing my mind. If Dad heard about anything I had been doing he would tell Mom and I would be dead.

Once I had cleared my mind- which I was getting rather good at- I reached in the back to find my pink skirt and white blouse, slipping out of my black skinny jeans and purple halter top before pulling them on. I wiped the makeup off my face and stuffed my clothes into my school bag before going inside.

I had supposedly been at year book so when Dad asked if we had made any good progress I wasn't surprised, although it did make me giggle. Luckily I caught myself before he could read anything.

Year book met twice a week so I used that for an opportunity for make out sessions with the current week's boyfriend. I hadn't been to one year book meeting my whole life, but I would never be able to bring anyone here. The only person who wouldn't care would be Emmett, what would I do without him?

"Hey Mom, Emmett," I said walking into the kitchen, acting like a goody two shoes.

"Hi honey, how was year book?"

"Great Mom, I finished the sports page." I lied. The only thing I had finished was my relationship with the head jock, Chad. I had moved onto Trevor.

He was one of those kids who wasn't exactly goth or emo but dressed in mostly black and had a few piercings. Other than that he was fairly normal, if you actually can be normal.

I sat down at the table and pulled out my math homework. I just wrote in random numbers so it looked like I was doing my work. It's not like I was going to hand it in or anything.

"Hey Ali, you want your dinner now, cause it's done?" Emmett asked from the kitchen. _Uh-oh_.

"Now's fine." I wondered what dish he had ruined this time.

Everyone always sat with me while I ate even though they didn't. It was always a little strange.

Emmett placed an unidentifiable food-like object on a plate in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Meatloaf." He said.

I could tell he was proud of himself. I attempted eating it, but it was rock hard and tasted like dirt.

I couldn't ask for something else either because it would hurt Uncle Emmett's' feelings. I would have to grab a snack later.

~o0o~

I laid awake in bed for two hours that night thinking about Trevor. It was strange because usually I only thought of who I was "with" when I was with them.

Boys were like clothing to me, fashionable one week and then trash the next.

The other strange thing was I didn't think about how good a kisser he was but what we talked about and how his nose crinkled when he was thinking hard.

**Hope you liked it! Ed is helping me with next chapter because I'm stuck... but I can't tell you why! It'll be a surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SSSOOOO sorry guys! I said I would update over the summer but I just never did! Well now that school has started again ( : ( ) I'll be back on track. What makes me feel the worst is that this chappie has been written on my comp all this time. I can't remember... I think I might have wanted to add more. And the first chapter stopped in a weird spot... well anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

I sat on the couch next to my beloved Bella. There was usually a strange period of time like this between saying goodnight to Ali and having our "alone time."

I usually listened to all the thoughts of my family members- besides Bella of course- but tonight I was especially focused on Ali. She had a very pictorial memory. I could see in her head a boy with a crinkled nose and hear a conversation she had had with him.

"Bella, I think our daughter is falling in love." Even though Ali was my adopted daughter you would have thought she was my own.

"What's she thinking?"

"About this boy… and the way his _pierced_ nose crinkles when he thinks."

"I'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow." She sighed, but I knew it wasn't a good sigh.

"What?"

"Just thinking about the first time I fell in love. I was convinced you didn't love me back."

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you more…."

APOV

As I was packing my things for school the next morning my mom came in. She sat on my bed and asked if I could talk. I really hated when she did this but I had to keep up my goody-goody reputation.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, your father…" That's when I remembered last night; I hadn't been guarding my thoughts.

"He thinks you're falling in love!" She was just about as bubbly as Aunt Alice.

"What's his name? You'll have to let me meet him!"

"Um…Mom? I don't even know who you're talking about." I lied.

"You don't have to be embarrassed honey, everyone has crushes!"

"But I don't have any!" I was beginning to get mad and my hands began to tremble in fury. I had never gotten this mad at my mom, or anyone else. I was usually really good at keeping my cool.

"Ali, I'm sure it will pass, no need to get mad. Do you want me to get Uncle Jasper?" The offer just made me even madder. I should be able to control my own emotions. I didn't know what was happening.

My vision began to blur and I felt like I was being ripped apart. I could hear a scream at the same time as one escaped from my lips.

And then it stopped, just as soon as it had happened.

~o0o~

As I opened my eyes I saw my mom's horrified face and my dad's wise, pondering eyes. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't talk to ask what it was.

I realized I was holding my breath, but as I breathed in it burned my nose.

"Ali?" My mom asked hesitantly.

I tried to answer her but instead a grumble came from my chest. I could hear my dad whisper, "She says 'what?'" to Mom.

I could also hear the TV downstairs and the traffic out on the main road. I looked up and noticed my head was almost touching the ceiling. I began to freak out. What had happened to me?

"Ali, settle down, everything is fine." Dad said.

"Edward, why…?" My mom questioned him.

"Her father…" He trailed off. I was even more confused now. He was my father, wasn't he?

"Well, um…" He struggled for words.

"I guess we should tell her." Mom said. I wanted to shout at them.

'_What are you talking about!? What's wrong with me?'_

"Ali, sweetheart, we'll tell you but you have to _promise_ to stay calm or else we won't be able to get things back to normal." Dad said soothingly.

'_Okay.'_

My parents finally got me to agree to let Jasper in to help me calm down. When I was no longer mad I began shaking again and I felt normal again. Mom quickly ran over to me with a blanket and wrapped me in it.

I looked down to notice my clothes lying on the floor in shreds. I blushed but thankfully it was only me and Mom in the room.

After I had changed we headed downstairs to the living room. Obviously my parents had something to tell me.

* * *

**Once again Sorry! Hope you guys still keep reading. I'm gunna start working on writing more again! In the mean time check out Ed's stories. I know she still needs to finish them but I'm working on it. I'll keep on her til she does finish them. ANd of course she had to start a new one too.... (Btw Hunger Games is Great! [Plus SM herself recommended it!])**

**--Jane 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so if anyone is actually reading this, Thank you for not giving up on me! Life just gets busy. I will make my late new years resolution this year to be to update more! **

**As for the story, I think it's headed in a slightly different direction than I planned, so I will most likely change the summary. Hope this chappie is long enough for you to forgive my lack of postings! **

**Oh, and I only own Ali and the story line, SM owns the rest!**

**

* * *

**"Honey, well um, I'm not really sure how to tell you this," Mom began once the three of us had settled on the couch. Even though the rest of the family could probably hear everything I still felt more comfortable with them not in the room.

Mom and Dad were looking at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Mom was clearly uncomfortable about something, but she still hadn't told me what.

"I guess I'll just come right out and say it, because I don't see a way of easing into this. You just have to promise you'll stay calm if you want to...keep your shape." I nodded, still not sure what to expect, but becoming more worried.

"Ali, Edward isn't your real father." she said quickly. I sat, not really sure what to think of this new tidbit of my life.

"How is this related to what happened?" I said shakily. This time my father answered, Mom trying to hide her waterless tears, "Your biological father was part of a native American tribe. They...transform. Your now at the age when it just... explodes... out of you. Where they are it's perfectly normal. The wolves are sacred to the tribe. You're part of their protectors."

Things began to click and I came to a realization, "Im a...werewolf?" Mom heaved a tearless sob, and I felt horrible.

"Its not your fault Ali, there's nothing you could have done to change things," Dad said, reading my thoughts. He put his arms around me and Mom, comforting both of us.

"Well, seems like I've got some learning to do."

"You'll have to stay out of school for a while, until we're sure you can control yourself. It's not that we don't trust you, but we have to be sure."

I nodded lifelessly. That meant no more Trevor. I was going to miss him. His crinkled nose...I quickly began to think of something else when I saw Dad's head begin to turn, surprisingly he winked at me.

~o0o~

I had a lot of thinking to do. I became worried that there were other things I didn't know about my life. I tried to think of anything important that the average teen seems to know, but I only had tv to go by. I didn't really have many friends, besides Blaire, and she came from a broken family. I guess I was friends with her because she never invited me to her house so I never felt the need to invite her to mine. We went out whenever we were together. It was good to get away once in a while, but it seemed that that wouldn't be happening for a while. Seemed like I was going to be pretty lonely for a while. Even though I loved my family, I had never really felt like I belonged, and I now knew why.

I had the sudden earge to find my biological father. I knew Mom would never allow it, but I just HAD to see him. It became my only goal. I was far enough out of the house for Dad not to hear me, but I worried about Aunt Alice. I quickly became unsure if I was going to go or not because I knew it would keep me from being "seen" by her. When I was ready, it would have to be sudden.

I figured I would wait a day before charging off. I needed to learn more about my dad first. And knowing a bit more about this whole transforming thing might not be so bad either.

~o0o~

"What tribe was my father from?" I tried to ask casually, but it sounding more like I was an investigator.

"Well, the tribe was from Washington," Mom began. "The Quileutes." I nodded and kept walking, even though I could tell she had more to say.

I went up to my computer and began by typing in "Quileute" into the search box. The first thing I clicked on was a news paper article, there was a picture of a man, with his arm around another, old, man sitting in a wheel chair. I could see my face in the younger man's. This was most definetily my father. Which explained where I got my dark skin from. I read the discription underneath the photo. "Jacob Black takes over the job as Chief of the council, from his father, Billy Black." I gasped. My father was...chief of a tribe? This was getting even stranger. We had always lived a rather secluded life, what with the whole vampire thing. And here I was, looking at my biological father, in a newspaper. This didn't explain anything about the wolf transformation though.

I went back to my search and the next link was about Quiliute legends.

The first story was about how the spirits of the Quiliute warriors used to leave their bodies, and they had become very close with the wolves, letting the spirits of the warriors share their bodies.

But one time, they had left their bodies and their bodies were killed, leaving their spirits with the wolves.

I guess this turned into shapeshifting, and the warrior spirits explained how the wolves were the protecters of the tribe like Dad had said.

The next story was called The First Wife.

By the end I was sobbing. I was living with the enemy of what I was. Mom and Dad rushed in hugging me, trying to calm me down, but I just pushed through them (marveled at my strength for a second), grabbed a change of clothes, and ran.

I was shaking as I reached the woods. I felt my clothes rip from my body as fur exploded out if me. It was slightly painful, but not unbearable.

I felt strong, and started running. I found my sense of direction just as strong as my legs. I didn't know what direction it was, but I knew it would bring me where I needed to go. Washington. I guess like a dog, I always knew how to get home. I began running, and laughed with joy at the thrill.

**

* * *

I'm not going to go digging for reviews, but if your actually reading this, it wouldn't be all that bad know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this story has gone even farther from my original plan than I had planned, so I will be completely changing the summary. I will probably also change the title, but for now I will leave it.**

**I think an apology is also due here. So, sorry to anyone who was reading this story. I don't even know when the last time I put up a chapter was.**

**New summary: Bella's daughter, Ali, has grown into a fine young woman leading a double life. But when her anger takes over, her real father is revealed. When she sets out to find him she discovers family secrets and her mother's mysterious past.**

* * *

After days of running, I came to the coast. I could smell the soft moss of the forest I just emerged from, and the salt of the sea.

It was so peaceful here, and I enjoyed it. Luckily, because of the rain, there was no one to be seen for miles in both directions, but I could hear cars on the road, and the blinking of a streetlight, so I knew I was close to civilization.

I ran back into the woods and transformed back into myself, after spitting the clothes I had carried so long in my mouth onto the ground.

I quickly pulled on the jeans and t-shirt and headed for the sounds of the road. They were quieter now, without my wolf ears, but I was surprised to find I could still hear them.

Mom was probably freaking because "her baby" had run away, but I knew Dad would be trying to calm her and tell her I just needed time. And that was exactly all I needed.

When I reached the road, it ran through a quaint little village.

There was a tiny convenient store, a meetinghouse, a pharmacy, a church, and a gas station. There were also a few small houses, and instantly I felt like I was home.

I had finally reached my final destination.

I wasn't sure how I was going to find my father, but I figured somewhere this small it wouldn't be a problem. And he was chief, right? So everyone would know him.

I headed to the small convenient store, and smiled when the bell above the door rang. It was so small-townish.

I headed to the counter to ask the cashier about my father.

The girl behind the counter had dark skin and extremely short black hair. Her nametag said, "'May I Help You?' Leah."

She looked up from the magazine she was reading when I walked up to her.

"Could you help me find someone?" I asked. She gave me a strange look before replying.

"Maybe, who ya' lookin' for?"

"Jacob Black?" I questioned, and her eyes widened, before shaking her head and saying,"Sorry, never heard of him."

I knew she was lying, but I didn't feel like arguing, so I nodded and left, with a quick thanks.

I headed across the street to the pharmacy and asked the man who worked there the same thing.

His reply,"Uh…he left…a while ago."

When I asked him where he had gone he just shrugged. This was getting stranger and stranger. Why would the chief leave, and why would these people be so closed about what had happened to him. When I went into the meetinghouse, I was surprised to see the other man in the photo I had seen online, the one in the wheelchair.

I waited at the back of the room for their meeting to finish, before I approached him.

"Are you Billy Black?" I asked shakily, I wasn't really sure why I was so scared.

"Yes…I…am," he said slowly, almost like a question. He was so old that is voice trembled when he talked, "And you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Ali Cullen." His eyes narrowed when I said my name, and I wished I had thought of a fake one.

"So…Ali, can I do anything for you?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me find someone…?" The change of emotion on his face made me want to turn around and run back home. He knew what was coming next, and I think in that moment he saw his son in my own face. He looked like he might have a heart attack and my breath picked up. I started to turn and he asked, "You...transformed...didn't you?" I nodded at him, overtaken by the wisdom in his eyes.

"He lives in the middle of the woods. When you leave take a right onto Beach Street and there's a dirt road about halfway down the road on the left." I nodded and thanked him before heading on my way.

I was glad it wasn't a long walk, because even though I wasn't cold, I was getting soaked out here in the rain.

The dirt road was more of an over grown path than a road. I could tell no one had driven down here in years. There were a few footprints in the mud though.

When I reached the end of the path there was a run down, tiny house. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, so I figured someone must be home.

When I knocked on the door no one answered so I tried the doorknob. I knew whenever people did this in movies, it never ended well, so when it was unlocked I only took a peek to see a cluttered, messy, little living room. I didn't see anyone so I closed the door and sat on the porch steps under the overhang to wait out the rain.

The next thing I knew, a large, strong hand was shaking me awake. I jumped up with a start, and bumped right into a huge man, so tall I was only up to his chest, and I wasn't very short either. I slowly looked up to see the face from the picture, as I took a few steps back. He smelled like family, which I found rather strange, I didn't usually go around smelling people.

When he focused on my face, I saw a flash in his eyes as his jaw dropped open.

"B-Bella?" he stuttered. I knew I looked a lot like my mom, but I never thought it was enough for someone to mistake me for her. Even through the darkness of the evening woods.

"No, I'm Ali...Cullen." I said while looking up at him. I wasn't going to lie to him, I had a feeling he'd find out eventually, and I didn't need any other problems to deal with.

"Uh, oh, come inside. You must be cold."

I followed him into the messy little house, and got a better look at the clutter I had seen the first time I had been in here.

He sat down on the sagging couch and I took that as an invitation to have a seat. I perched on a small bench near him. It was awkward, sitting in the tiny, stuffy room. Jacob...my father, obviously didn't make much human contact of late.

"So, um, what are you here for?" He said after clearing his throat. I knew he knew I was related to Bella, but I wasn't really sure where to start. I figured the whole transformation thing might be a good place.

"Well, two days ago...I turned into a wolf." His eyes showed a spark of interest, so I continued. "Turns out my father wasn't actually my father…" He knew. As soon as I said the word father, his shoulders tensed and his forehead creased.

He looked up at me, probably recognizing himself in my face.

Unexpectedly, he burst out in sudden rage, flipping over stuff as he headed for the door. He was completely shaking when he went out the door, and I heard a ripping sound.

I peeked out the window, and like I had presumed, he was a wolf,

much larger than me, but with the same shade of brown fur. I didn't know if I should go out and try to calm him down or maybe transform into a wolf and try to communicate that way.

Neither way sounded all that appealing so I just waited inside, even as I heard his giant paws run into the forest.

He'd have to come back eventually.

I realized how hungry I was as I waited for him, and figured he wouldn't mind if I made dinner.

After I made my way to the fridge through the maze of junk, I pulled out a package of chicken, and a package of mac-and-cheese.

I guessed a man of Jacob's size would eat a lot so I decided to pull out another package of chicken. I was so ravenous, I could most likely eat some of the second package too.

I set to work, frying the chicken on the stove, which I had to clear off and clean. It obviously hadn't been used much.

I set a pot or water to boil as well for the macaroni.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got two new chapters for you! I must admit, sometimes the characters in my stories take on lives of their own, so this story keeps on changing from how I plan it. I'm a little stuck right now, but I should have more to post soon.**

* * *

Just as I was putting the food on plates, Jacob came back.

I blushed, a little embarrassed for using his food, a trait I had been told I had gotten from my mother, although I couldn't remember it from when she was still human. I realized how young Jacob looked, he couldn't have aged much if any since he was maybe seventeen or eighteen. Maybe being half wolf had a few perks.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment before handing him a plate. He thanked me before walking back into the cramped living room. I followed because there was no table to sit at.

I balanced the chipped plate on my knees as we ate in silence. I had so much I wanted to ask but I didn't know how to start. He finally broke the silence.

"So, why… are you here exactly?" I wasn't sure exactly what to say so I just said what I had told him before.

"Like I said, two days ago I turned into a wolf which isn't exactly, well, normal."

"You got that right." His casual response surprised me. He had seemed so intense before.

"So, is there anything you can tell me…about being a wolf?"

"Sure there's plenty, but the best way to learn is to actually do it." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I could hear him talking quickly on the phone. He hung up and came back into the living room.

"Alright we're all set." He said as he walked out the door motioning me to follow.

When we got outside I could see wolf eyes peering out from the thick woods.

"Ok, Ali...right?" I nodded. "I suppose the best way to do this is to, um, well, get mad I guess, for starting anyways. After a while it gets easier." It made sense. The whole trembling thing always seemed to come with the anger.

"Oh, wait. Do you have, you know, clothes?" I was just glad he had mentioned it. The whole not keeping your clothes when you change thing was a bit of a nuisance.

"No."

"Well, that makes things a little harder. Just, um, step over there." He said pointing to the woods beside the house. I headed to where he was pointing before stripping out of my clothes. Carrying them around in my mouth was going to get annoying. I dropped them to the ground and started thinking angry thoughts. How so many of the kids at school thought I was freak because my family was so bizarre. How Dad could always hear my thoughts and how Mom always asked prying questions. I was beginning to shake, more and more. Eventually I ripped apart, the shaking stopped, and I trotted out of the forest.

I was suddenly aware of at least fifteen other beings around me, maybe more. I could hear their unfamiliar voices, even though I knew they weren't talking.

I heard a distinct voice, like it was speaking to me, unlike the others that were talking around me. I could tell it was Jacob.

_You alright?_ I tried to answer, but let out a growl instead.

_Just think, don't actually try to talk._

_Ok, I think I got it._ _I'm guessing this is part of the wolf thing?_ I heard chuckles inside my head and out. Who would've guessed wolves could laugh? The laughter got heartier. That was when I realized they could hear everything I thought, and I could hear them.

This could definitely get a little awkward.

_You got that right._ It was a girl's voice, the only other, besides me, as far as I could tell. Glad I wasn't alone in this.

_Trust me you never are._ This was getting confusing, I couldn't tell who was talking.

_You'll get used to it._ This time it was Jacob again. _I suppose there isn't much else to learn. It'll be easier if you meet everyone in human-form. So now comes the fun part, phasing back. I suggest you go back to where your clothes are so, you know. _I walked quickly back into the woods. _The best thing to do is think calming things; the opposite of when you phased the first time. _I thought of Trevor and shopping with Aunt Alice. I thought of Esme's calming voice and Carlisle's reassuring smiles. I thought of how much Mom and Dad loved me. I began to think of how worried they must be and didn't even notice I had returned to my human form. It seemed too quiet now, without everyone else inside my head.

I quickly pulled on my clothing and walked back into the clearing. Everyone else was already waiting. Jacob and a man probably in his mid twenties walked up to me. He introduced himself to me as Sam Uley, alpha. I was a little surprised. Shouldn't the chief be the alpha? He then introduced everyone else.

The girl was Leah, whom I had seen at the convenience store earlier. I shot her a look for lying to me. She didn't seem to care.

Then there was Seth, her brother; Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady. They all looked pretty confused by my presence. Finally one of them asked where I was from, I think it was Quil.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I stated.

"Whoa, then how'd you end up here?" Asked another of the boys. It was going to take me a while to remember which was which. They all looked essentially the same, shirtless with jean cutoffs, dark skin and short black hair.

"Well, I turned into a wolf." I figured that was answer enough, but that wasn't what they were looking for. I turned toward Jacob not sure how to answer, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, I, um, my mom…"

"I'm her father." Jacob finished quietly. Everyone was shocked. I supposed blocking thoughts worked with the wolves just as it did with Dad. Then everybody started talking at once.

"So who is it?"

"Who's her mom?"

"When did this happen?"

"How did we not know about this?"

"Everyone just shut up!" Jacob finally yelled. He was shaking. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Jake, and everyone else: stop asking questions!" No one said a word. "Jake, I do believe you need to start explaining, though. Let's head to my place. Emily can make us some supper." Everyone went in separate directions and I heard skin ripping apart. I soon followed, removing my clothes and think mad thoughts like I had before.

When I had phased, I picked up my clothing with my mouth and caught up with the rest of the pack. That was really the only way I could think of this group of wolves. Leah was in the lead clearly the fastest, with Sam not close behind. Leah did seem a bit rebellious before, not really wanting to be with the pack. It was odd how I could recognize them now after seeing them as humans, somehow they just _looked_ like they did as wolves. I came up next to a chocolate-brown wolf and recognized him as Quil. He noted the clothes in my mouth and thought, _We'll have to set you up with a holder for those. Trust me, not having a ball of denim in your mouth makes things much more enjoyable. _I looked down at his legs and saw his shorts held to his ankle by some black string. Seemed simple enough.

_Thanks, _I thought back to him.

We arrived at a house almost too soon. I wasn't minding running so much. I had always hated it before, but as a wolf it was effortless. I followed Leah into the woods to change back and get dressed. When we went back into the clearing the rest of the pack had changed back as well. Sam led us inside and introduced me to his wife, Emily. I knew it was rude to stare, but I couldn't help from looking at her face a little too long, three long scars that continued down her arm pulled down one side of it. I was appalled because it was clear the scars were from a wolf. I didn't want to be something like that. Jacob could clearly tell they scared me and told me I didn't have anything to worry about, I had better control than any of them had in the beginning.

We all crammed into Sam and Emily's living room, on the couch, the floor, and chairs brought in from the kitchen. I sat on the couch next to Leah. She acted indifferent, but I could tell she was at least a little happy she was no longer the only girl in the pack. Emily stayed in the kitchen, cooking, and Sam retrieved who I assumed to be his daughter from a bedroom before sitting on the floor with her.

"Alright, Jake, start talking," said who I was guessing was Paul but could have been Jared too. I was just as anxious to hear this story as everyone else because I was just as clueless as they were.

"I don't really know where to start."

"Start with when." Said Sam.

"Ok…well that year that everyone started changing, it started the before then." I had no idea when that was but figured it had to be at least 16 years ago, maybe more.

"Isabella Swan was here visiting her father…"

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She's the one you practically told about being a wolf."

"Shut up Paul. I _couldn't _tell her, you know that."

"But you figured out a way." Jacob glared at him. Everyone looked at him expectantly when he didn't continue, except Leah who was picking at her fingernails.

"That's it." Said Jacob.

"Oh c'mon Jake! We want to hear the steamy details!" Said Embry. Jacob smacked him upside the head, but I was pretty sure I heard him say "I'll tell you later," under his breath.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Emily said as she came in and took their daughter from Sam.

I waited on the couch until everyone had left the room. Only Emily and her daughter were left.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure if I can." I had just learned so much in this one day I felt like food wasn't something I needed to think about. "How old is your daughter?" I asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Almost eighteen months. Her name is Haley." She said proudly. Smiling at down at her.

"She's adorable."

"Thanks." She said as I went into the kitchen.

I didn't realize I was so hungry until I saw the food. I got a heaping plate of spaghetti. Emily obviously knew how to feed wolves. It appeared I wasn't the only ravenous one.

Even though I barely knew anyone yet, I felt at home here. I felt guilty, but I was more comfortable here than back in Phoenix.

* * *

**Also, sorry about the random bit with Emily and Sam's daughter, not quite sure why I added that in...**


	6. Chapter 6

As I stood in the kitchen, eating, I listened to the different conversations around me.

The one confirmed as Paul and the one I assumed had to be Jared were quite obviously talking about my family.

"How the hell do they live down there in Arizona of all places?" Jared questioned.

"I don't get it either, Jared. Do you think she knows about them? I can't imagine living with one never mind the whole family. It must stink like a mother in their house. I don't know how she could stand it."

"Well she probably couldn't smell it for long. She's obviously fairly new to shifting."

"Good point." then they concentrated on eating so I did the same. I finished my pasta so I threw my paper plate away and went to sit back in the living room.

"Hey, Ali right, I figured if you would like you could stay at our house for the night if you'd like. You would have to sleep on the couch but it'd be better than Jake's house." Emily offered. She had a good point. Jake's house didn't seem too appealing.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much." Sam told Jacob I was going to stay at their place and he didn't seem to mind too much.

I stayed until everyone had cleared out and Emily set up the couch with sheets and a pillow.

"I can get you a blanket if you want it but I doubt you're going to need it." since she mentioned it I noticed that I was comfortably warm despite the open windows blowing in the rainy fall air.

"I think I'll be fine thanks." she smiled as she left the room.

I fell asleep in my clothes with the light still on. I hadn't realized I was so exhausted.

~oOo~

I awoke with a start. There was a moment of fear before I remembered where I was. It was just barely morning. I thought it'd be nice if I made breakfast for Emily and Sam, as a thank you, but I didn't know when they were going to be up. I figured I'd make pancakes because those were easy enough to reheat if it was a while before they woke up. I padded into the kitchen and realized for the first time I hadn't brought shoes, but no one in the rest of the pack had been wearing them either. I was just starting to mix up the batter when I heard Haley start crying. A minute later Emily came into the kitchen holding her. I stopped what I was doing, not sure how she would react. She barely glanced at me as she got a jar of baby food and went back to the bedroom. It took me a minute to get back to cooking. I guess it was either earlier than I thought, or Emily wasn't much of a morning person.

I whipped up about fifteen pancakes. I was only going to eat a few of them but ended up eating ten. My new appetite surprised me, it seemed like it had come out of nowhere. I felt bad only leave five pancakes so I made fifteen more.

I felt bad just leaving, but I also didn't want to sit around, so I left the pancakes on the counter and headed out the front door. I hadn't really gotten any answers from Jacob's story last night and it seemed like there was no one else I could go to to ask about him and Mom. It was going to be weird, but there was just no way around it, not if I wanted to know the whole story.

I walked a bit into the coverings of the trees before stripping down and phasing. It only got easier each time I did it. I still hadn't gotten one of those fancy clothing holders, so my mouth was just going to have to do for now.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, enjoying every minute of it. I would've kept on going, but skidded to a halt when I realized I had passed Jacob's house. I hadn't heard anyone since I had phased, so I figured he'd be home. After phasing back, I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard some shuffling and what I thought was a pile of stuff falling over, by Jacob's response of curses and "ows," before he appeared at the door. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were still drooping with sleep.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I can come back later."

"No, it's alright, I should've waken up a while ago anyways." He led me inside and we sat in the living room again.

"I suppose you want to hear the whole story, huh?" I nodded. I hoped he would just tell it to me, and that I wouldn't have to talk him into it, but I wasn't sure by the skeptical tone in his voice.

"Sure, sure, well you're probably going to find out one way or another so I guess I better just tell you...hm, where to start."

"At the beginning," I suggested.

"Well, Charlie, your, er, grandfather, and my dad have been friends forever. So when Bella would come up during the summers as required with the divorce and all that we would hang out and then when we got older she stopped coming every summer so we kind of moved on. Then when her mom got married again she came back up here, to live. We started hanging out again." He smiled, remembering what must have been good memories. "She really hated it here. We started dating soon after that, officially. And then when she was a junior and I was a sophomore-" He stopped abruptly, which didn't bother me any. I knew where this was going. "And then almost eighteen years later you show up. I just can't believe you were never mentioned by Charlie to my dad and then to me..." He seemed truly sad that he didn't know.

"Well he never exactly approved... I've only met him once and I don't even remember. I was like five." There was a thick silence that hung in the air as we both let our newly found information rattle around in our heads, trying to get some of it to absorb into our brains. Finally I broke the silence.

"So why'd she leave?" I asked quietly. I had a feeling this was going to be a tough one.

"We loved each other, but she was mad because I couldn't tell her about the whole werewolf thing. Speaking of which, I guess you should know about the whole alpha power thing. If Sam tells you to do something, or not do in this case, you absolutely have to listen to him. There's no way around it, trust me I've tried. Anyways, she went down to Arizona with her mom.

"I eventually figured out a way around Sam's orders, so I flew down to Phoenix, was completely broke afterwards and had to run back. I reminded her of some of the old Quileute legends I had told her before, told her they were all true, which they all are, by the way. At first she forgave me and...oh sh- uh, crap."

"What?" I wanted him to keep going because felt he was finally opening up.

"Don't get grossed out or anything okay?"

"Alright," I said skeptically, not sure I'd I wanted to know anymore.

"That was probably when you were," I could tell how uncomfortable he was, "well, 'made.'" It was odd that I didn't find it gross, maybe it was because this man, my father, didn't look much older than me. Blaire and I talked about this stuff all the time. Although, my parents didn't look much older and when they tried talking to me about all that stuff it was gross.

"Ah. But she didn't come back with you."

"No, I stayed for a day, helping her pack because she was going to come back, but the morning we were going to leave she freaked out and ran. I never found out where to, but she didn't go back to Renee's until I was gone."

"And this is how it's been ever since?"

"Pretty much, until you showed up." He said, smiling at me this was the first paternal feeling I had gotten from him since we got here.

I sat there for a moment, pondering. I decided I had probably tortured him enough and changed the subject.

"So what's with the wolf thing anyways? I found some of the stories online, but what triggers it?"

"Oh, well that's a fun one, especially for you and your home situation. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't phase sooner," He looked side to side like he was telling a scary story in front of a campfire. "It's triggered by being in close proximity to vampires."

"Wait, so there were vampires here?"

"Sure, sure. There were three of them that came through here a back when I was sixteen or seventeen. The thing was though that they stayed quite a while. That's why there are so many of us. After Seth turned we eliminated them." I looked at him in shock for a moment.

"Whoops, sorry I forgot about..."

"It's okay." I said, but I was still a little woozy. I could only think of Mom and Dad and the rest of the family I loved so dearly absolutely devastated that I was gone.

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you about another thing. We call it imprinting and I figure it might be good to know incase it ever happens to you. It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try. So basically you find this one person and they become the center of your universe. Sam imprinted on Emily, but that's another story. Quil imprinted on her niece Claire, Jared imprinted on a girl he went to school with, Kim, and Paul on my sister Rachael." I could tell he was a little annoyed about Paul. Imprinting seemed a little scary. If they really do become the center of your universe, imagine if they didn't love you back? I feel like that would be crushing. It reminded me of Trevor. Would I have been able to imprint on him last time I saw him? Or did it only become possible once I had turned into a wolf? I had no clue, but I felt like it would be awkward to ask Jacob. We talked for a while longer about this and that until our conversation drifted to an end.

We stayed in the living room, but after a while I was no longer content just sitting and thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" Jacob looked up, I doubted it, but it seemed like he had been sleeping with his eyes open.

"Wha-oh, I don't really know, what do you normally do during the day?"

"Go to school." Speaking of which, there was going to be a lot of make-up work that I'd never do when I got back.

"In that case, shouldn't you go home? You got everything you were looking for right?" I nodded, but I didn't get up to move. It wouldn't feel right just leaving. I had just gotten here yesterday, and really just gotten to know my father today and barely at that.

I realized that I didn't actually know how long it had been since I left. When I was running here in wolf form, I hadn't kept track of the days.

"How long did it take you to run from Arizona?"

"I don't really remember, three or four days maybe. Why? You're not thinking of running back are you?"

"That's how I got here."

"What! Did you phase at all in between?"

"No."

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing…"

"Wow, I can't believe that. That's crazy."

I half shrugged. I didn't exactly get what he was so amazed by. The running felt natural and I wasn't going to stop, so that's why I didn't eat.

"Why?"

"I guess you're just naturally good at this. It takes a while to get used to it. I could barely stand a few hours, never mind a few days when I was new to it."

"Hm," I said, not really sure how to respond. "Well since I came all the way out here, is there anything for me to do?" I asked, I felt like just sitting around in the house would make for a useless trip.

"Well there is one thing..."

* * *

**Can anyone guess where they are going? I'm excited for this next part!**


	7. Chapter 7

I blinked in surprise, "Seriously? I don't know if I can do that. I mean, what if he's still mad? What if he hates me?" I relayed my fears to Jacob.

"I'm sure he won't hate you, especially not after he knows…" Jacob trailed off. He had convinced me to get in his small beat up car before telling me where we were going – to Charlie's, my grandfather. He must've known I would react like this, but it was too late now. If he didn't drive so recklessly I may have considered jumping out of the car.

"Knows what?"

"That I'm your father," he stated quietly.

"Oh, so you're on good terms?" I guessed, somewhat relieved.

"Sure, sure, him and my dad are best friends. He felt horrible when Bella left. He really thought we were good for each other."

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. It was the first time that it really hit me. My mother and Jacob were more than just involved. They were _in love. _It was hard to picture Mom with someone other than Dad, but I could see her with Jacob.

"Ali, we're here." Jacob announced. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car. _Here we go_.

"Officer Swan? It's Jacob!" He called out as he knocked on the door. There was a police cruiser in the driveway so I assumed he was here. Finally, the door opened and Jacob and Charlie embraced while I stood awkwardly on the porch behind them.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked when he noticed me.

"I'm Ali," I said reaching my hand out. He shook it dubiously. I could tell I looked familiar to him.

"Actually, that's why we're here." Jacob explained.

"Oh, well, come in, come in." Charlie invited. I followed Jacob into the living room and sat next to him on the couch as Charlie took a seat in the chair across from us. He was peering at me, inquisitive.

The three of us sat for a moment, but the seconds dragged on for what felt like and hour before Charlie finally spoke.

"So, what, exactly, did you want to tell me?"

Jacob and I looked at each other. There was no way I going to explain it, but it was obvious he didn't want to either. I gave him my best "you're the one who made me come here" look. Finally, he sighed and started talking.

"Alright, well then, um, Charlie. Well, Ali, you see is, uh," It was painful watching him try to spit it out, but there was no way I was going to be able to either. "Well you remember when Bella and I were, uh…" And then it hit him. Charlie's eyes widened as he recognized me from the one time we had met, at my parents' wedding. He looked from me to Jacob, Jacob to me, noticing the resemblance.

"Are you joking?" He yelled. At first I thought he was livid, but when he stood up and embraced Jacob I realized how happy he was.

"How could you not have told me this?" He exclaimed as he turned to me, arms open. I hugged him tentatively.

"I didn't know until yesterday," Jacob answered, beaming.

"Well where's Bella?" Charlie asked, settling back into his chair.

"She's still in Arizona. I kind of ran away." I said slowly, not sure how he would react.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. She's still married to that guy isn't she, what was his name?"

"Edward, and yes." I said as Jacob cringed beside me.

"Well that's too bad." I got ready to defend my dad, but then decided against it after the way Jacob had reacted a second ago.

"So, are you going back?"

"I will eventually, but for now I've got time."

"Good, then we can chat, get to know each other!" Charlie said, excitedly. It was odd hearing this from him. I had grown up knowing he didn't want to see me – ever, but now that I was Jacob's daughter, I was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"So what've you been up to the last, what's it been, ten years?"

"You know, school and stuff, friends." Jacob glanced at me nervously and I guessed he was worried about me spilling the beans about the werewolves, but I was used to it, living with vampires, telling Charlie hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Well that's good." We talked until it was dark, and then well past that. I told him about school, my friends, Mom and Dad, my aunts and uncles, and grand parents. I even told him about Trevor. I just felt so comfortable here. I felt like I could say anything without being embarrassed.

~oOo~

When I woke up it was still dark. I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday (again. What was that, three days straight?). I righted my disheveled shirt as best as I could before looking around the room. I looked out the window first, and saw the police cruiser in the driveway. I must've fallen asleep last night. Jacob's car was no longer in the driveway, but I didn't mind that he had left.

I turned the light on so I could snoop. The room had a bed, a nightstand, and a desk with an ancient computer. I was amazed to see that it still worked when I tried turning it on, but it was painfully slow, so I shut it back off.

As I was walking towards the closet I tripped on a floorboard that's end was poking out above the rest of the smooth floor. I kneeled down and pulled at it gently. It lifted with ease and I reached my hand in to pull a dusty shoebox from beneath.

I went back to sit on the bed before opening it. Inside were tons of folded papers. I opened one. It was a note, a love note, from Jacob. _Bella, _it read.

_Ever since you came back to Forks I knew you were going to be the one for me. I think you knew it too. I love you more than you know,_

_Jacob_

His messy handwriting was a little hard to decipher but it was sweet all the same. I picked up another. This one was crinkled as if it had been scrunched into a ball, but then flattened out.

_Bella,_

_I know it's hard, but I just __can't__ tell you. I want to so badly you have no clue. If you just wait, I can see you again. I still love you and I hope that you haven't stopped loving me._

_Jake_

There were tear stains on the page. I wasn't sure if they were from Mom or Jacob; perhaps they were from both.

I put the notes back in the box and replaced the lid, but didn't return it to below the floorboards. I was going to keep it. I didn't know how I'd get it home if I were running, but I'd figure something out.

I raided the closed, hoping Charlie hadn't moved any of Mom's old stuff, as this was obviously her old room. Luckily he hadn't.

I was a lot taller than my mother so I had a limited selection. Shorts weren't such a hot item here in the rainy weather, and most of her pants would be too short. There was no way I was going to wear a skirt.

I settled for a pair of jeans, which I cuffed so they looked like capris, and a tee shirt. I decided underwear were too much of a burden if I was going to be phasing, so I just went without. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it.

The sun was just starting to rise as I poked my head into the hallway. I heard snores from down the hall as I padded across to the bathroom. I searched the cabinets fro an unused toothbrush, but didn't find one. I settled for mouthwash instead.

I walked down the stairs and raided the cupboards, searching for suitable breakfast food. My stomach grumbled because I was so ravenous. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and my stomach wasn't too happy about it.

Finally I found some eggs in the fridge and some bread in the cabinet. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and Charlie came downstairs as I was cracking eggs over the sizzling pan.

"Good morning," he said groggily, shuffling towards the coffee maker.

"Morning," I replied. "Do you want some eggs?"

"No thanks," he said, shuffling back upstairs, coffee in hand.

I ate the half dozen eggs I had cooked and three pieces of toast, but was still hungry. I would have to buy Grandpa Charlie some groceries before I ate him out of house and home.

As I was washing my dish and the frying pan there was a knock on the door. I peeked out the window to see it was Jacob, so I let him in.

Soon after Charlie came down the stairs looking refreshed and ready for the day in his uniform.

"Alright kids, I'm heading out. Feel free to hang out here if you want." Charlie said as he walked out the door.

I finished drying the dishes and then sat at the table.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Jacob.

"I didn't have anything in mind. Whatever you want, I guess."

"I don't know of anything there is to do around here."

"There's plenty. We could go to the beach, drive down to Seattle, go hiking, or just hang around here." He listed, ticking off the choices on his long fingers as he talked.

"Seattle sounds like a good idea to me." I said.

We headed out to his car for the hour drive. I didn't know what we'd do in Seattle, but it was better than sitting around in my grandfather's small house all day.

* * *

**Sorry about the BxJ mushiness there. I've always been team Edward, but it was appropriate for the story.**

**The next chapter is going to be a little different before I pick things back up with Ali and Jake.**

**(I honestly don't even know what's going to happen in Seattle, but I have a few ideas.)**

**As for the rest of the story I've hit a little dilemma. I really wanted Ali to imprint on someone, but after further speculation I realized she can't. Female werewolves can't bare children, and the whole objective of imprinting is to carry on the wolf-gene, so they can't imprint, and no one is going to imprint on them. So... I don't know what I'm going to do about that.**

**That's it. Carry on.**


End file.
